My machine relates to the field of jigs, dry washers, and rockers. which are particularly of use in the field of mining and mineral exploration, but in the case of jigs, may find use in other fields. In the case of jigs and rockers, the primary use is the recovery of desirable gemstones and precious metals contained in the raw material. Dry washers are only used for metals. Rockers may be used for either, but are primarily involved in gold mining.